Big Handfuls of Chibis
by Chii-Chan1
Summary: Heero comes in Ch.3 Three girls are sneaking in Duo's house, he calls the cops and gets a wish granting goddess... the three girls are turned chibi and Duo and the gang have to take care of them... all the while.. Duo and Heero are falling in love again!
1. Default Chapter

It was a quiet day at the house of Duo Maxwell, he had been retired from being a gundam pilot, but every once in a while, he took Deathscythe for a little spin. The braided baka sat on his couch and watched the Loony Toons, one of his favorite cartoons. He took a swig of his Dr. Pepper, and turned the TV off. He looked around at his surroundings; there was paper, clothes, DR. Pepper bottles, and remnants of chips everywhere. He sighed, then yawned and went into his room to take a shower. Outside, three young girls, all at the age of thirteen, were standing outside of Duo's window into the living room. They were all gigantic fans of his, well, at least two of them were, the blonde however, acted as if she had been forced against her own will to tag along. The dark haired one, known as Shi-Chan, peered into the window and admired the filthy life style of her idol. The lighter haired brunette, know as Chii-Chan, peered into the window and looked disgusted at the messy site, which was supposed to be a living room. The blonde, known as V-Chan, just rolled her eyes and pretended to be fascinated in something nearby. Duo quickly undressed and got into the shower, he was in there for about thirty minutes when he finally turned the water off and grabbed his towel and tied it around his waist. He quickly and skillfully braided his hair again and began to dress. He pulled out a red turtle neck shirt and black leather pants, he then pulled out a jacket and zipped it all the way up to the neck, where you could only see the red turtleneck. He walked back into the living room and Shi-Chan awed in admiration as she saw him flop back on the couch and turn "The Others" on. She stood up and smoothed out her blue flared pants and her black button up shirt. Then Chii-Chan followed her motion and straightened out her black flared pants and her black shirt with patterns of fire at the bottom. V-Chan rolled her eyes and stood up. Shi-Chan motioned them to follow her and said, "We're going in!" V-Chan looked at her like she was crazy and almost yelled, "Are you Crazy!?!? It's p." Shi-Chan clamped her hand over V-Chan's mouth and she looked annoyed. Seeing this, Chii-Chan pushed past them both and walked up to the window in which appeared to be Duo's bedroom window. Skillfully, she took her pocketknife and popped the screen off of the window. She then took a glasscutter and cute a HUGE circle in the window. She next took out a contraption and poured superglue on to it. She stuck this in the middle of the circle and pulled outwards so the glass would not fall into the house, but outside onto the dirt. She climbed inside, "Piece of cake," she said.  
  
  
  
Shi-Chan smiled and climbed in after Chii-Chan. V-Chan said quietly, "I think I'll stay out here." But Shi-Chan being as annoyed as she was, grabbed V-Chan by the neck and pulled her inside. The two crazed fanatics, (Shi-Chan and Chii-Chan) began looking at everything around them. Shi-Chan even pulled out a spare cross necklace and put it in her pocket, 'Mine', she thought to herself, she began to make her way over to Duo's bed, but she tripped on a shoe/boot of his, which sent her plummeting to the ground. She landed with a "THUD" and Chii-Chan turned quickly and glared at her. V-Chan looked at her friend and sighed. The two girls who weren't sprawled on the floor went and helped Shi-Chan up. "What would you do without us?" They sighed. Hearing the thud, Duo turned off his TV and quickly ran to the phone. Meaning to call the police, he accidentally dialed 555-Goddess. When he heard the singsong voice of a woman, he knew he had dialed the wrong number, so he hung up. He quickly ran into his room where he saw three girls who were standing there like they were children. Duo's jaw dropped and his gaze fell on the window with a circle cut through it. "Wha." he said astonished. V-Chan stepped forward, "Let me explain," she began, "these two fanatics, Shi-Chan (she pointed to Shi-Chan) and Chii-Chan (she pointed to Chii-Chan) here are my two best friends, and well, they are quite obsessed with you. Seeing as that is the case, they wanted to come see you for themselves, so they came, and dragged me here along with them. It was all Shi-Chan's idea, and Chii-Chan ruined your window." She gasped for breath. Duo cocked his head to one side, and raised one of his eyebrows as if saying.O-----k then! All of a sudden there was a loud THUMP in the shower. Duo sighed and went into his bathroom to find a rather odd looking person (if in fact it was human) Lying in his bathroom. The silverish haired Goddess stood up and said, "Let me introduce myself. I am Urd. A limited second class licensed Goddess. I am in charge of the past. I am here because someone dialed the Goddess hotline. And now, I will perform my duties and grant you, sir, one wish." 'A wish granting Goddess, eh?' Duo thought to himself. 'And in charge of the past, too!' Duo sat for a moment and thought, then fixing an image of his wish he turned to Urd and said, "I wish everyone that lives in this house was a baby." He said, knowing that if he was chibi he was sure to get Heero back. Urd nodded and his wish became her command. She did something with her hands, and then, she left just as quickly as she appeared.  
  
Not feeling any smaller he pulled a mirror out of a drawer and saw that he wasn't any smaller than he was before. Puzzled, Duo thought 'If I'm not small, then. who is?' Then Duo's thoughts wondered to the three girls in his bedroom. 'Nah..' He thought, 'it's just not possible.' But, he raced out into his bedroom anyway. At the sight that greeted his eyes, Duo screamed, and in the process, he startled the three infants that now sat on his bedroom floor. Duo slumped down to the floor and leaned his head on the foot of his bed. 'This is not good.' He thought. 'What am I going to do? Maybe I could just dump them off somewhere' he suggested to himself 'no, that would definitely not go over well..' Duo sighed as he realized what he had to do then he picked up the infant that V-Chan specified as Shi-Chan. "You're kind of cute you know?" he asked, Shi-Chan blew a spit bubble and gooed and gaaed. Then, he picked up Chii-Chan, "Chooble?" the infant said. Duo smiled from ear to ear. (She was trying to say Chii?) Duo laughed, then picked up V-Chan, she looked at him and gurgled. He smiled at her and placed all of them on the floor in front of him. "Well, guess I have to take care of you all." "Fluffy!!!!" Shi-Chan shouted. Duo looked surprised, then handed her a stuffed white dog, "There ya go, It's plenty Fluffy!" Shi-Chan looked dismayed and began to cry. "There There!" Duo said, picking up the baby. Shi-Chan stopped crying and laughed, then she pinched Duo's nose! "YaY!" she shouted for no reason. "Shoobie!" Chii-Chan cried out loud. "Yaten!" V-Chan said, and then blushed or at least her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "Hmmm.. What shall I do with you all?" Duo asked himself. Shi-Chan, Chii-Chan, and V-Chan all then crawled a couple of feet away from Duo, and curled up into balls. Shi-Chan and Chii-Chan looked up at Duo one more time with their big, gleaming eyes before laying their heads down and falling asleep for the night. In the morning, Duo walked into his kitchen, which was illuminated by the sun streaming through the shutters. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed for the milk carton. He then opened up his cabinet and took out a bowl and some Lucky Charms cereal. He grabbed into a draw nearby and pulled out a spoon. He quickly prepared his meal and sat down at the dining table covered with empty cereal boxes.  
  
  
  
No sooner than he had sat down, he heard a cry form the next room, he sighed remembering about yesterday. He got up and quickly made his made into his room where he found Chii-Chan crying her head off. He gently picked her up and held her for a few moments. Shi-Chan was the next to wake up. She sat up in her blanket and rubbed her fists into her eyes and yawned. She looked up at Duo with big, bright eyes and cocked her head to one side. The braided one smirked and picked up Shi-Chan too, and he cradled both of the infants in his arms until they both fell back asleep. Being very tired, Duo crawled back into his bed and fell asleep with his big brown teddy bear. After about 20 minutes of Duo sleeping, V-Chan rolled over and woke up. She quietly stood up and walked around the room. She noticed that the door was open so she fell to her knees and crawled out. She appeared to be in a hallway wit hat least 3 doors on each side. Not seeming interested, she crawled through the corridor and came out on the other end.which appeared to be a library of some sort. She gazed in awe at book upon book and quickly scampered over to the nearest window. She looked out to see that the rough hill the trio had climbed yesterday was actually a wonderful sight from the mansion. 'POP!' a book had fallen off of a nearby shelf and fell open to what looked like the middle. From across the room, V-Chan could see a letter sticking out of the book. Being a curious lil one, she waddled over to it. She dropped on her knees in front of the book and pulled the letter out. She began unfolding it. She quickly realized that because she was just an infant, she had lost her ability to read, so she jammed the letter into her pocket in her oversized shirt pocket. {Meanwhile} Duo had awoken from his sleep and was now lying on his bed. (His head was where his feet should be and his feet were underneath his pillow) He was enthralled in watching the little girls sleep, but then he counted and realized that the one with blonde hair was not with the other two. He sprang from his bed lazily and ran into the hallway. He quickly opened each door and realized that since they were closed, and she was not tall enough, she couldn't be in them. So he continued down the hall. He happened into the library where he saw the young V-Chan playing in the heavy black curtains. Her hair was matted over her face due to the fact that the curtain was draped over her like a cloak. Duo sighed then smirked, "Well at least you were enjoying yourself." He said picking the little V-Chan up. She squirmed in his arms and pointed to the ground as if saying I want down. Duo laughed and placed her on the ground. 


	2. The letter and the Heartbreak

Over the next couple of days, Duo and the "Infant Trio", as Duo referred to them as, had been having extreme amounts of fun. Chii and Shi had been getting extreme highs from the Dr. Pepper Duo put in their bottles instead of milk. And V mostly spent her time trying to devise a way of learning how to read again, but she found it quite time consuming, but she figured it would be worth it. Duo had filled the emptiness in his heart (from Heero being gone) by spending time with the three brainless infants. Well. the two brainless infants. One day, while Chii and Shi were busy amusing themselves with spit bubbles, V crawled over to a corner and examined the letter she held in her hands. She looked at the signature at the bottom of the letter and read, 'Heero'. "Heewo!!!" she said aloud, which caused Duo to look up from the two laughing infants and over to V-Chan. She quickly put the letter back into her shirt pocket and crawled over to the other two while Duo watched in amazement. "Heewo." She said again. "What did you just say???" Duo asked, bewildered at what he was hearing. "Heewo, Heewo, Heewo!" She said. Duo had to leave the room, he knew very well what she was saying, and he was beginning to feel "Heero-sick" he wanted him back so much. He picked himself up and sulked out of the library. V-Chan pulled the letter out of her pocket to show it to the other two. "Heewo!" she said yet again pointing at the signature at the bottom of the oldish looking paper. Chii and Shi looked at each other and understood what it meant. They realized then that something must have happened between Heero and Duo and they knew now why Duo, or "Doo" as he was  
  
called, walked out of the room looking so heartbroken. And it was then that they knew what they had to do. Duo had walked to his bedroom, clear at the other side of the house. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'I miss him so much, I wish he was here with me now. I can't bear us to be apart. But, I know what's best for him, and I know his future can't involve me any longer. I just don't understand why we must be apart when he told me he loved me long ago. He said he would never leave me, but yet, am I just not that important anymore? Is it something I said at any given point in time that I caused him to actually not want to be with me? Or is it that he loves another and he no longer belongs to me? Is it that he has outgrown me and wishes for something fresh and new? He told me he would return to me, yet, it has been 5 years and nothing has come. Not a letter in the mail telling me he would be returning to my side shortly, not a notice that he had been shot saving someone, or died in action, or went missing in action.' Duo sighed to himself and rolled over onto his stomach and quickly fell asleep. V, Shi, and Chii were crawling through Duo's apartment to his bedroom, were the cordless phone was kept. Chii walked into the room first, seeing as she was the most skilled at sneaking into people's bedroom's while they were asleep and taking things to be put back later. Shi was the next, followed by V. Chii waddled over to the oak wood table and motioned for the other two to come over to where she stood. She motioned for them to form a human ladder and she climbed up and stood on V's shoulders. She  
  
reached the phone and took it off the charger, or rather yanked it off. Doing this caused the charger to be lifted with the receiver and it fell off almost immediately. The racket aroused a loud snore from the sleeping Duo and he murmured in his sleep a bit. Chii-Chan climbed down quietly and stuffed the cordless into one or her many pockets of her shirt. The small trio quickly and quietly crawled out of the room back into the library.  
  
[A/N]  
  
Chii-Chan: Read & Review ppl! You might need to read the first chapter first though! ^^ 


	3. Arrival & Love

V-Chan took the note out of her pocket and looked at the smudged numbers at the bottom of the paper. They read 366-8972.  
  
Chii-Chan took the phone and dialed the numbers that the letter showed.  
  
Three rings later a male picked up the phone.  
  
"Heewo, Doo!" the all shouted into the phone.  
  
"Who is this?" Heero shouted into the phone from his house.  
  
"Heewo, Doo!!!" They shouted again. And then, they hung up the phone.  
  
'That was odd.' Heero thought to himself, 'Doo. Heewo and Doo. why does that sound so familiar??? Doo. Doo. Duo?' Heero finished his thought and looked solemnly at the ground.  
  
"I've forgotten about him." he said. It took Heero about five minutes to get himself ready and get onto his Harley. It was going to take him at least 3 hours to get to Duo's mansion. And he was going to get there that day if it killed him.  
  
{A Few Hours Later}  
  
Duo rolled over and picked himself up out of bed suddenly realizing he left the three girls alone in the library.  
  
He trudged down the hall to the entryway of the library where he heard something that sounded like a male voice.  
  
Duo walked into the room and saw what he was hoping for. There was Heero sitting on the floor with the three giggling infants.  
  
Chii looked up and saw Duo standing in the doorway, "Doo!" She yelled and began crawling toward him.  
  
Heero looked up from playing with Shi and V and saw Duo, standing there, just as he remembered him.  
  
Duo picked up the infant at his feet and walked to the other two.  
  
"Okay you three, time for a nap!" Duo said quietly.  
  
"NO NAP!" the trio yelled in unison.  
  
"Well then, just stay in my room for a while!" And with that, Duo carried the three into his room and gently shut the door.  
  
He walked back into the library. "Hey." he said.  
  
"Hey." was Heero's reply.  
  
"You never came back, why now?" Duo whispered as he felt his throat choking up.  
"To tell you the truth Duo, I had forgotten. It was a horrible mission in which I had to take on my own, there was blood and gore every which way you looked, and only two people left standing, Me, and him. "  
  
Duo looked down again.  
  
"I stood there for several moments, taking in everything around us, and then I attacked, I didn't have Wing, and it was a hand to hand combat, but as he was strangling me, I heard a gunshot. I woke up a week earlier with amnesia. If it weren't for the three girls that I was talking to, I wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"The. trio???" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes," Heero smirked, "The called me and shouted 'Heewo and Doo!' through the receiver, I don't know how they got my number. but they had it and they knew what they were doing, obviously."  
  
Duo thought back to the first morning with the trio. V-Chan had crawled into the library. so.  
  
Duo quickly scanned the rows of books for the one titled Romeo and Juliet, he found it, and flipped through the pages.  
  
IT wasn't there; the letter Heero had written him wasn't in its place.  
  
Duo ran down the hallway into his room and picked V-Chan up, immediately, the other two crawled to Duo and begged to be picked up.  
  
"V, where is the letter from the book?" he asked as Heero appeared in the doorway and the other two rushed toward him to be picked up instead.  
  
Heero smirked and bent down, lifting the two in his arms; he went back to watching Duo.  
  
V pulled the letter out of her shirt pocket. "Heero. Duo. love," she said softly.  
  
Duo took the letter and set V on the ground. He then turned to look at Heero and stopped abruptly.  
  
He spun back around to look at V-Chan.  
  
"Duo, what is it?" Heero asked.  
  
"She spoke!!!" Duo said gleefully as he picked V-Chan up and spun her around his head.  
  
Shi and Chii crawled over to Heero and motion to be picked up as well, "Hmmm. aren't you two jealous?" Heero asked playfully.  
  
"I'm hungry!" complained Shi-Chan.  
  
"I want a Dr. Pepper!!!" exclaimed Chii-Chan.  
  
Heero and Duo looked at each other with wide eyes and they put they infant trio down on the bed.  
  
Within seconds, they were full grown (fully clothed [happy V?? lol]) 13 & 14 year olds again.  
  
Chii-Chan stood up happily, "Sheesh! Glad that that's over!"  
  
"Yea. My knees were starting to hurt from crawling around too much. and I miss my Simba plushie!!!" Shi-Chan said.  
  
"Can we go now?" asked V-Chan.  
  
"Yes," Heero replied wrapping his arms around Duo's middle from behind. "Thank you for making me remember my koi."  
  
Duo blushed a bright red and said, "Yes, we appreciate it greatly."  
  
V-Chan smiled, "It was no problem at all!"  
  
"Yeah. but V thank you fro coming even though you protested at first, after all, if it wasn't for you, then Duo would be pained still." Chii-Chan said.  
  
Shi just looked around at the room and back at Duo, "Thank you for not dumping us off in some dumpster, you took care of us. Thanks!"  
  
Duo stepped forward and gave each of the girls a hug, (Shi was very happy... ^^;;;;) "Please, come back whenever you want! You are always welcome here!" he finished.  
  
The girls nodded and turned to leave, "Until next time, Good Bye!" they all said.  
  
No sooner than they were out the door, Duo turned to Heero and their relationship grew ever stronger.  
  
{AN}  
  
Chii: Well now! That was a kawaii one!! ^^ I may write a sequel! Wutcha think?? R&R plz! 


End file.
